lucahjinfansfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucahjin
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Nicknames | Lucah |- | Gender | Female |- | Occupation | Let's Player |- | Location | Seattle, WA |- | Channel Created | Jul. 4, 2007 |- | Subscribers | 80,700 |- | Latest LP's | Suikoden II, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Blind) |- | Completed LP's | Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Chrono Cross, Leisure Suit Larry, Oregon Trail, Shadow of the Colossus, King's Quest, Quest for Glory 3, Ico, Barbie Horse Adventure Series, Paper Mario (Blind), Journey, Pokemon White (Blind), Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Blind) | |- | Likes | Josh Jepson, NCS, Donnabellz, Chuggaaconroy, Pcull, Jirard, Dodger. | |- | Dislikes | Old Men in Paper Mario! |} Lucahjin Lucahjin Name: Risa (or Reese) Dressler (B. 1976) is a Let's Player from Connecticut, but currently resides in Seattle. She became widely known after her Let's Plays of the Barbie Horse Adventure Series, which co-stared Josh Jepsen. She has since performed Let's Plays of old DOS box games, indie games, and games published by Nintendo and their affiliates -- including the entire Kings Quest and Quest for Glory series. She has featured, or been featured in, numerous Co-Op Let's Plays with Youtubers such as AttackingTucans, Donnabellez, Takarifreak, hercrabbiness, and NintendoCapriSun. She is currently partnered with The Gaming Station. Lucahjin ran for King of the Web in late October of 2012, where she won second place in the King of Gaming category. Occasionally, she performs live streams on Twitch.tv. As a very talented visual artist, she sometimes does live drawings on her Twitch station as well in an Anime-like style. She has recently done a 24 hour charity stream from February 15-16 named Project Red Sun to raise money for The American Diabetes Association. With all of her fans by her side, they managed to raise $3,000 for the charity. She has an alternate channel named Relaxajin. In several videos she announced that her real name is Reese, and in fact is called that only by her friend Josh Jepson. On her Project Red Sun charity stream she announced that her middle name is Carrie. Let's Play Humor Lucahin specializes in Let's Plays by using special toilet humor in awkward moments of gaming. She tends to use "My Balls!" as her catch phrase in every Let's Play she has made. She's well known for her first date jokes, her voice acting towards different characters, as well as saying "Sir!" when something doesn't comply with her in the game. When she is found in an awkward situation with a flirty character she'll ask if they're coming onto her, then say eww. Quotes *My Balls! *(Insert Awkward Subject here), Just like ALL my first dates. * That sounds VERY sexual right now... *Raspberry* (When acting around a constipated player) *Sir! (When something isn't working right) *Ma'am! (Same as "Sir!") *You don't know! *Raining jizz! (When restoring HP in Paper Mario) *It's... Constipated star! (Paper Mario) *(Insert awkward subject here)... Had a dollar every time I heard that. *Whoa! ...Are you coming onto me? *Gurrrrl Trivia *Lucahjin once lived in Japan. *She has a big collection of Japanese Collectibles. *She has a tattoo of a dragon surrounded by roses and kanji on her shoulder. *Very fluent Icelandic speaker. *She was a very skilled horseback rider when she was younger. *Her first video on YouTube was a Second Life sound test video. *She was a very skilled MMO player on Mabinogi and Perfect World International. *She is a very talented artist who draws Mabinogi and Nintendo characters. *According to her fans, Lucahjin works at a Casino. *In her 49 Random Things videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CouLWQGbQ6U, she commented for someone who asked her age, that she was 10 years old in 1986, making Lucahjin currently 37 years old. However, her complexion makes her look as if in her mid 20's. *Lucahjin ran into some life troubles with her previous job lost from going out of business, and her home was about to be taken away. Her friends posted a Lucah-thon as a surprise for her and with the help of her friends and her own fans, they donated nearly $6,000 to help her out with going to her family to stay until she moved to Seattle. *There has been rumors that Lucahjin and NCS have been in a relationship due to their strong friendship and related ages. The two both deny that they are or have been in a relationship. Channels *Lucahjinhttp://www.youtube.com/user/lucahjin - Loud Channel for Normal Let's Plays. *Relaxajinhttp://www.youtube.com/user/Relaxajin - Quieter Channel to relax and sleep. (Story Telling and soothing Let's Plays) Category:Lucahjin